Moping
by KitsunexNaruto
Summary: Jack wants to quit being Heylin, he's no good. He's a the worst villain to ever lived. He cannot get anything right. Will anyone be able to change his mind? Rated M for slight swearing and mere suggestion. I hate summaries...


**I'm trying for once just for fluffy Chack. Hopefully this is worthy of such.**

**Enjoy :D**

**XSXSXSXSXSXSXS**

Not once had Jack realised how much of an idiot he had been, until now. Jack curled up pitifully in a foetal position, under his black silk covered quilt. He knew that he was the worst villain going, he sucked at showdowns, and he couldn't keep an ally for the fear that he would be stabbed in the back. Jack sighed; he knew he was a bad villain, literally sucked at the job. He even tried going good once… that failed miserably. He was a freak so that didn't help either. He couldn't go back to school or even college because he had an over-required IQ. Jack merely acted dumb to save his sanity; no one can be happy being _that_ smart.

Jack tuned out everything, he just wanted to sleep and not wake up. He wanted the world to stop picking on him, pointing fingers and laughing at all of his failures.

Jack jolted when he felt someone sit beside him. The covers were pushed back to reveal his mother.

"Jack, what's wrong sweetheart? You aren't normally this quiet, plus you are usually in the basement." Jack heard his mother's plea, Jack refused to look at her. Serena looked down at her son.

"Talk to me sweetheart."

"How can you be evil and yet have this goody-two-shoes attitude when you are all motherly?" Serena chuckled.

"Would you rather I neglected you and beat you up?" Jack smiled.

"No I'm just saying." Jack sighed again, "Mom, I'm crap at my job. I'm no good at villainy and I'm obviously not true evil. I can't fight; my robots are never strong enough in combat. I know my ego gets the best of me at times but it's the only thing I've got to give me confidence! I barely come out alive! Even Chase sai-"

"Jack! That is enough!" Jack stared wide eyed at his mom for a second. Jack sat up to see that she had her eyes narrowed. He watched her mouth open as she began speaking again.

"Chase is stuck up his own ass, not caring on whom he tramples on. Yes he is looking for an apprentice yet he doesn't see what is right in front of him. I know he is your evil hero; he was mine and your grandmothers. But both of us have realised that there is no point-"

Jack growled out to stop his mother's rant, and he through his hand into his hair.

"Mom you don't get it! Chase is the best! Yes I get that being evil you have to be a little asshole-ish to people. That doesn't bother me. I lo-" Jack realised what he was saying and moved away from his original comment.

"Chase may not like me but I do everything to try and make him see that I'm not so bad. I've given him space, but that only made him paranoid – demanding to know what I have been up to. I've stopped talking to him, which he is okay with but I have to be in sight. But-" Jack turned away.

"Jack… He's not worth your trouble." Serena looked at her son knowing exactly what her little genius had said had meant.

"Mom, you don't understand-"

"Oh hunny I do. Every part of it." Jack looked up at his mother, the eyes are the windows to the soul so they say, and he saw that she knew.

"What do I do mom? I'm crap at being evil, I can't do anything right-"

"Jack you are brilliant at evil. You build robots from scratch and by your own designs; you are an engineer and mechanic. You work with chemicals and analyse them to your advantage, you change them to dangerous weapons, quicker than anyone in the FBI or government; you are a scientist. You can hack into any file/mainframe/network; you are a hacker and a genius. You challenged your good side when Omi decided he was going to change the world, you are evil. Jack, you need to see this. Use what you know and put them into action. You are evil you just need to think it through-"

"I've been trying to tell him that." The booming low voice made both Jack and his mother jump. They turned to the direction of the window from where they heard the voice from and saw that Chase was sitting on the window ledge casually, as if he had been sat there for a while.

"Ch-Chase?" Jack looked up at his evil hero but saw in the corner of his eye the glare his mother was throwing at the dragon lord. Chase ignored it though.

"You have a lot of nerve coming into my house Chase Young." Chase merely grinned at the greeting of Serena Spicer.

"You haven't changed Serena."

Jack watched them interact, totally jealous of his own mother that she can even get Chase to smile. Chase turned his gaze to Jack, his grin turning to a frown. Jack looked away.

"Insect." Serena gaped at Chase then burst out laughing to which then had Jack highly confused.

"Oh now it makes sense!" Serena had collapsed on to her son's bed in hysterics.

"Mom?" Serena breathed and tried to get her giggles under control.

"Chase never had _nicknames_ for anyone Jack."

"Nickname? Chase hates-"

"I do not. I dislike you, there's a difference, Spicer." Jack couldn't understand what was happening.

"Jack, sweetheart, think. You are over-analysing it."

"No he just lacks common sense." Jack actually glared at the warlord for the comment in which made Chase grin in retaliation.

"Instead of thinking then I'll assume. So you only came here to take the piss out of how bad I'm doing, but because of Mom being here you are being nice just to stay on her good side. So then when she leaves the room you will then have a go at me for being stupid yet again beat some sense into and try again. Although that tactic has too many negative effects on me, because of the fact that even when I get my confidence back I will still get my ass handed to me, like any other day. This is a continuous loop. If anything I should quit because I'm so bad. I should quit because I cannot fight, Chase you know that, I've asked you to be your apprentice so you could teach me, and being Heylin I need to fight but you said no because I am not worth your time so I will end up dead and, besides my parents, I will not be missed."

With all that said Jack then fell against his pillows and turned so that his back was to Chase and Serena.

"Jack!"

"What, it's the truth." Jack mumbled again his pillow. Chase however was not pleased.

"So you are just going to sit and mope. Spicer, I came here to ask you something of quite importance to only find that I am highly disappointed that you will not be able to help me on such a request. The fact you are talking about quitting, it highly disgusts me."

Chase heard Jack mumble.

"When do you ever come to me in need of assistance? Never, because you don't need it. You are Chase Young. Chase Young doesn't need help, and even if you did why come to me? If you are so disappointed and disgusted with me, why come here at all!" By the end of Jack's retaliation Jack had lifted his head to look at the warlord.

Both Serena and Chase were taken back by the display, although Chase was more subtle. Jack had tears dripping from his eyes, ruining his eyeliner design.

Chase refused to raise his voice, he was going to be patient.

"I am here, because it is annoying to see Wuya find new raw talent. I am here because I do see potential, and I would like to tap into it. Back then I said no for a reason, Spicer, you were too young and not ready to take on the likes of training with me-"

"Explain Omi, Hayley, Katnappe and Jermaine then."

"They have ways of defending themselves. You are rather….fragile." Chase tried to put it delicately; he knew Jack hated to be reminded of his faults. Faults such as a weak build and an albino. "Because of that you were not ready for me."

Jack stopped and just looked up at the dragon lord. Highly transfixed in golden eyes.

"I'm 19 now, I exercise to stay fit and maybe to help me run faster."

"Are you going to continue with your quitting?" Chase looked into Jack's red eyes; he could see Jack looking for an answer.

"That depends on what you are trying to tell me Chase. If it's for me to become your apprentice, what's in it for me besides being able to defend myself…or if it's to give me false hope please stop now. I won't be able to handle it."

Chase smirked.

"Why do you think I'm asking?" Jack thought to himself. Serena however was not going to allow Jack to have this opportunity to dwindle.

"Jack!" She nudged him.

"What? I do want to be his apprentice but I don't want to be thrown out after I do something wrong, AGAIN." Jack glared at his mom, but then realised that Chase was still there.

"Spicer, you have my word, I shall be patient with you, that way you certainly have to time to improve."

Jack grinned happily, and then he became sly.

"Back to my question, what will I get out of it?" Chase grinned.

"Excellent, as for that, I could mention that I am a master of not only martial arts but also of reading emotions." Chase's grin became darker and wider. Not at Jack but mainly at his mother.

"I hate you so much right now Jack!" Serena yelled, but not in anger, perhaps a little jealousy but mainly in happiness for her son. Her grin was nearly reaching her ears for her son.

"Y-you mean…-"

"Yes _Jack_, I mean _that…_" Jack went bright red.

"I-….Heck yeah! Sign me up!" Jack bounced up onto his feet from the bed.

"Chase…" Serena's voice had interrupted Jack flamboyant bouncing of happiness. Chase turned to her.

"You ever hurt him…"

"You have my word, that I will not. At least not intentionally." Chase nodded his head towards her then turned to Jack. Jack looked up into golden eyes but his fell closed into bliss when he felt lips on his own.

"I shall see you later, apprentice."

Chase was then gone.

Jack stood there with his eyes still closed until he heard giggling. He opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder to his mother watching him.

Jack cleared his throat and blushed.

"Maybe you should mope more often…but I wouldn't recommend it." She grinned, standing up to walk over to her son. She planted a kiss to his forehead. Jack smiled.

"Took the words right out of my mouth."

**XSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXSXS**

**Gah….fluff! It's so…. Fluffy! *snuggles into fluff***

**R&R**

**Kit xx**


End file.
